Hop 2: A marriage arrangement
by chloemcg
Summary: When E.B is being forced to marry a female singer/dancer rabbit named Emily. Carlos sees an oppertunity and throws the unlikely pair into the portal and sends them to Hollywood where they find Fred in a lovelife crisis of his own. E.B and Emily must get back to Easter island within 3 days before the Chicks take over and get married. Will they be too late?
1. The announcement

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 1: Announcement.

E.B the Easter Bunny was just walking along the halls of the egg factory. It had been a year and a half since Fred O'hare and himself became the Easter bunnies.

E.B sighed as he patted the egg painter machine since it was currently not being used but that was because it was 3 in the morning.

E.B was wearing his blue jacket and he tip toed towards the balcony and he stared at the stars.

Today was the 16th anniversary of when his mother died by getting hit by a car while taking E.B out for a stroll.

He was about 3 weeks old and he was growing up fast and his mother, a blonde slim rabbit whose ears were tied in a ponytail while she was wearing a classic pink dress with white laces.

Anyways, she was walking across the road to buy some baby things but suddenly a van was speeding towards her and her baby.

The mother had to act quickly or else the van would kill both her and her baby. She quickly threw the young brown rabbit across the road and took the hit from the tire herself.

E.B however landed in the grass and soon after that night, he was found by one of his father's search parties and he was very upset by the news.

E.B opened his eyes and snapped his head back to the present. He sighed and sat on the hard white painted rock that was holding the balcony where it was.

Suddenly the brown rabbit who was wearing the blue jacket suddenly heard a familiar voice say softly "_Hello there, Son."_

E.B suddenly jumped out of his own fur and jumped to look behind him to see a much older looking rabbit whom was much chubbier and he wore a fancy outfit. This was E.B's father.

E.B sighed in relief and puffed while clutching his chest "_Don't scare me like that, Dad."_

The old Easter bunny (Or as his real name, which I made up, is Winston.) gave an embarrassed smile as he rubbed his son's shoulder in apology.

E.B's father walked next to him and leaned on the fence with his son while staring at the stars.

E.B's father said "_You know, Son. I always came out here to look up at the stars each night your mother passed away."_

E.B looked at his father with interest and he asked with big cute eyes "_Can you tell me a story, Dad?"_

E.B's father smiled and shook his head. When E.B was younger he always loved a story. One about the medevil Era, one about his Ancestor's, One about when he was born and many more.

The old yet chubby rabbit put a paw on his son's shoulder and said "_You see. Every night. When you were still in your mother's abdomen, She would sing this beautiful lullaby while stroking you. I always loved it when she sang since she sounded like that singer you like so much….Jenifer Lopez is it?"_

E.B nodded rapidly. He really loved Jenifer Lopez songs. Especially 'Get on the floor'.

E.B's father continued "_Anyways. She always had this gift of being there for others when they needed help and comfort. She was also my best friend. But after she died, I wasn't much of a fan since every single melody reminded me of her."_

E.B was shocked. The reason why he hated him playing the drums was because his mother loved music!? He never knew that.

E.B's father chuckled and said "_After you were born. You were such a handful. You cried every day and night, you wouldn't keep still, you were always a huge fan of sweets and of course you always had an excellent sense of Beat and Rhythm."_

E.B looked down at the ground and then E.B's father said while taking a picture frame out of his pocket and handing it to his son "_Here. I think I can trust you with this."_

E.B looked at the photo. It was of a blonde rabbit that looked quite a lot like himself but she had rosy cheeks and she held a rose in her hands while her ears were behind her head and she also looked very happy and kind.

E.B knew that this was a picture of his mother. He hugged it close to him before running back inside with glee.

E.B's father however knew that the time was getting close and he had to call his best friend, Henry Hopper the 4th and get him to come over. He leaned on the balcony again before staring at the starry night sky.

The next morning, E.B was incredibly cheerful after last night and he was whistling the chorus of "My life would suck without you." By Kelly Clarkson and he was skipping towards the factory.

All of the rabbits were confused why their boss was so happy. Had he gone Cracking mad? Had he got a new pair of drum sticks? What happened?

E.B was stopped by the Vice boss. A Grey rabbit named Eddie who was wearing glasses and he was very slim and slender and he was very young (more like 15 human years of age).

Eddie asked while giving E.B a careful eyed look "_Alright. What's with you?"_

E.B rolled his eyes as Eddie examined him. He always did this to check if someone was impersonating him but he always ended up clean.

After Eddie was finished he escorted his best friend towards his father who had wanted to talk to him.

When Eddie and E.B got there, Eddie shoved E.B in front of his dad, bowed at him and ran out of the room.

E.B asked while lowering his ears to the ground "_Did I do anything wrong?"_

E.B's father shook his head while putting his paws behind his back "_No, Son. You're not in trouble."_

E.B sat down in an egg shaped bean bag and asked while settling his paws on his lap "_Well what do you want to talk about then?"_

E.B's father announced "_My good friend, Henry_ Hopper the 4th _is coming to introduce his daughter, Emily."_

E.B's jaw dropped. Did his father just say that a girl was coming over!? Was he out of his mind!?

E.B just gave a laugh and said while wiping a tear of laughter away from his eye "_Oh you joker…."_

E.B stopped as he saw the serious look on his father's face and he gasped "_You're serious….."_

Suddenly E.B's father walked out of the room and after 10 minutes, he came back while holding a big blue book.

The old Easter bunny dropped the heavy book on his desk before pointing to the spot slightly to the right side beside him and E.B gulped and walked to the spot his dad wanted him to go to.

E.B looked at a sentence in the book at said "_**To make an Easter Bunny official, they must marry within 3 days or else they must step down from their positions and let the chicks rule Easter."**_

E.B's ears stood up in alarm and he ran into his bedroom as fast as he could.

E.B's father shook his head in disappointment. But little did he know that Carlos the Easter chick was watching the whole thing from behind a pillar that was holding that held that bit of the building together and Carlos felt an evil smile rise on his beak as he had an evil idea.


	2. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 2: The meeting.

The next morning, E.B was getting ready to meet his apparent bride to be but he wasn't looking forward to it, not one bit. E.B sulked as he put on his white shirt and then he put on his blue jacket and he decided to play his drums until his father came along to collect him.

After 5 minutes of drumming, E.B's dad came and escorted him to the great hall where millions of bunnies and chicks have gathered with happy looks on their faces and they were all sitting on benches.

After the fat old brown bunny walked towards the door entrance of the factory, E.B stood behind him while folding his arms in a sulk.

Suddenly the door opened and a fat grey bunny who was wearing a tuxedo and a black top hat along with a red bow tie came walking in. E.B's father and Henry Hopper the 4th shook paws and then Henry stood aside to show his daughter whom was hiding behind him.

This female rabbit looked amazing to E.B. She had midnight blue eyes, her fur was dark Auburn (not so Far to Autumn brown.), she wore a white shirt with a dark pink Jacket and she wore a light pink skirt with a rip at the end for her tail to fit through, she had a red hair band, she had a cream coloured under belly and under mouth, and she looked a lot like E.B.

E.B's father introduced while smiling at his son "_May I introduce, Miss Emily Hopper." _

Emily gave a curtsy and said with a voice filled with grace "_Nice to meet you, Mr bunny." _

E.B's father chuckled and E.B was still amazed at Emily's beauty but snapped out of it after a second and proceeded on meeting his bride to be. He walked towards her with his eyes closed and it was obvious he was trying to pretend to be uninterested by his female counter part and Emily noticed this.

Emily giggled and decided to play along. She crossed her arms, turned her head away but after a while she smiled at him.

Emily had to admit it, He was kind of cute.

E.B was continuing his uninterested act and then the two came face to face.

Emily greeted with a false disgusted voice "_Nice to meet you, E.B." _

E.B winked at her and Emily giggled quietly and then The old Easter bunny suggested "_Son, why don't you take Miss Hopper into your room?," _

He put his arm around his best friend "_Me and Henry need to catch up on things." _

E.B led Emily into his room and she saw his drums. She asked "_You play?" _she looked at E.B with her eyes sparkling with wonder.

E.B nodded and asked while holding up his drum sticks "_Yeah. Wanna try it?" _

Emily nodded but when she tried it, she had no sense of rhythm nor a sense of beat. Her timing was wrong, she always hit the wrong side of the drums and she fell off of the chair and scored an absolute zero from E.B.

E.B shook his head and snatched the drum sticks off of her "_What was that?!" _He asked with a sense of horror in his voice.

Emily said while getting herself up "_Well I tried." _

E.B snapped "_BUT THAT SOUNDED WORSE THEN AN ALLEY CAT PLAYING THE BINS!" _

Emily growled and asked with rage growing in her voice and while walked towards the rabbit "_Do you even know what to say to a lady!?" _

E.B shouted "_Lady!? More like a Pampered poodle!" _

Emily felt greatly offended. Nobody had ever called her a Pampered poodle before. She just said while hopping away in tears "_Your horrible with women, E.B!" _

E.B just growled and shoved his paws in his pockets before walking to his bed and lying down before he soon drifted off to a deep sleep.


	3. Waking up in Hollywood

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 3: Waking up in Hollywood.

It was night time now and Emily was frustrated since she couldn't leave until she and E.B have at least made friends and that was the last thing she ever wanted. E.B's father had Eddie and the chicks make her a temporary bedroom so she could stay.

However, while everybody was fast asleep, Carlos and his ninja chicks slowly lifted Emily from her bed and carried her outside and tied her up in ropes.

After Emily was done, they went to get E.B.

He was asleep and mumbling grumpily in his sleep when suddenly the chicks tied up E.B and carried him out side and placed him beside Emily, beside the portal.

Suddenly the chicks picked up both E.B and Emily and threw them into the portal but little did they know that their location was set to Hollywood.

Morning had come and E.B woken up to find himself right outside of his best friend Fred O'Hare's house.

E.B looked around and saw Emily passed out and she was only a metre away from him.

E.B suddenly realised that they were both on the road. E.B hopped as fast as he could and carried Emily to safety on the pavement.

Fred went to find out what was causing the noise out here but he didn't expect it to be his best friend. He was even wearing his Pyjamas.

Fred exclaimed while tying the knot in his Dressing gown belt "_E.B?! What in Easter's name are you doing here!?" _

He ran out towards the two and scooped them both up into his arms before running back inside.

Fred settled Emily onto the couch while wearing a blanket and he asked E.B "_So is she your girlfriend?" _

E.B denied while his ears were going up and while waving his arms around in a panic "_No, No, No, No, No, No, No! She is not my girlfriend! We are just a pair of rabbits that can talk whom have just met!" _

Fred gave the rabbit a look which said "_Your lying, dude." _and then E.B hopped as fast as he could into the kitchen and Fred followed him.

In the kitchen, Fred found E.B sitting beside the microwave huddled up into a ball.

He walked towards his rabbit best friend and said while putting two fingers on his shoulder (a hand would be a bit too much.) and said "_Y'know, it's okay to like this girl. You just need to get to know each other." _

E.B said grumpily "_She can't even play the drums!" _

Fred asked "_So?" _

E.B lifted the two fingers off his shoulder and walked in the opposite direction facing away from him and said "_It means that your not compatible with your partner and when you marry somebody the pair have to be exactly the same. It's how love works," _

__He turned to face Fred. "_Right?" _

__Fred shook his head. "_E.B, Love means that you have to get to know one another everyone's not the same." _

__Fred went wide eyed as he realised that E.B just said the word he may be a little too early for. "_Wait, did you just say 'Marry'!?"_ Asked Fred while picking up E.B by the waist and squishing him to make it very heard for him to breathe._  
_

E.B wheezed while his cheeks were turning A dark shade of red and his eye balls were popping out of his eye sockets "_Yeah...Look at the book!" _E.B pulled out the book, which his father had previously gave him, out of his pocket before Fred looked at the page about marriage and when he found out what it said, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

E.B and Fred ran outside to find Fred a future wife but little did they realise that they left Emily behind.


	4. Finding a girl

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 4: Finding a girl. 

E.B and Fred were now running at a frantic speed as they were trying to find a girl for Fred but so far no luck but that was until...

Fred and E.B were just about to stop but they suddenly bumped into a blonde haired girl who had peach coloured skin, she wore black trousers, she wore a purple shirt with a sequinned blue bird on it and she had hazel eyes which sparkled in the sunlight.

Fred recognized her as his Highschool sweetheart.

Fred exclaimed with both shock and glee in his voice "_MELODY HAWKINS!?" _

Melody shook her head and looked up at Fred and asked "_FRED O'HARE!?" _

E.B was puzzled. How in rabbits name did these two know each other? Was there something Fred never told him about? Was there private things in Fred's life?

E.B hopped onto Fred's shoulder but before he could inquire who she was, Fred held E.B's muzzle together to keep him from talking. Besides it may scare her if Melody found out that he was friends with a talking rabbit whom is a drummer let alone the Easter Bunny.

Melody cooed while taking E.B off of Fred's shoulder and into her arms into a cradling baby position "_Oh my gosh. Who is this little pumpkin?" _

E.B hated to admit it but he actually began to enjoy this treatment and he snuggled in Melody's arms and he closed his eyes before yawning. This reminded him of being cradled by his mother. He remembered her warm soft fur and her loving kisses.

Melody smiled from the now sleeping E.B to Fred and she handed E.B to Fred and Melody said in a whisper "_You. Come to my house at 8:30 tonight and we can have a take out." _

Fred could not believe his ears. Did Melody just ask him out on a date?! Fred quickly dashed home while singing a merry little tune to get ready.

Back at the house, Emily was doing a little bit of spring cleaning since she had noticed that the house was quite filthy when she woke up.

Emily was just finishing her work by using the feather duster to clean the dust off of the coffee table and when she was done she decided to take a shower.

When E.B and Fred arrived home, They both heard a beautiful singing voice coming from inside the bathroom.

"_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_  
_You're in my head like a song on the radio_  
_All I know is that I got to get next to you_  
_Yeah I got to get next to you_."

Both Fred and E.B put their ears to the door of the bathroom to hear better and whoever it was who was singing with that beautiful voice, it sounded familiar to E.B.

"_Sitting here turning minutes into hours, __To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone. __You don't know that I got to get next to you."_

Whoever it was, it was a female she was very pretty and she was using the shower (because there was the sounds of the shower being used.)

"_Maybe were friends_  
_Maybe were more_  
_Maybe it's just my imagination_  
_But I see you stare just a little too long_  
_And it makes me start to wonder_  
_So baby call me crazy_  
_But I think you feel it too_  
_Maybe I, Maybe I_  
_Just got to get next to...you_..."

She finished and got out of the shower and when the door opened Emily, whose fur was soaking wet and she wore a towel around her waist, came out and then she screamed as soon as she saw the boys and hopped away and E.B suddenly hopped after her out of instinct.

E.B found Emily on the porch by the front door, crying into her rabbit paws and her ears were lowered behind her head.

E.B had a sympathetic look and walked over to comfort her. E.B sat next to Emily and put a gentle paw on her shoulder which caused her to gasp and look at E.B with wide and shocked eyes.

E.B and Emily stared at each other for a long time before Emily colasped on to E.B's chest sobbing.

E.B gently rubbed her back soothingly and soon Emily calmed down and E.B asked her gently "_What was that about, Emily?"_

Emily rubbed her eyes and explained "_When I was little, My father hated it when I sang since he said he found it annoying and he banned it. But I always did it secretly because I loved to sing so much." _

Emily sobbed and her eyes began to fill with tears "_But now you know...My Daddy is going to kill me!" _

She cried again into her hands and E.B held her close and said in a gentle voice

"_Emily, I actually thought that was the most wonderful singing I have ever heard...Other then Jenifer Lopez..." _

Emily wiped her eyes to get rid of the remaining tears and she looked at E.B

"_Really?" _She asked while sniffling a little with her bunny nose twitching.

E.B stood up and said while gesturing to her with his arms "_Are you kidding me!? Yes! Anybody who thinks over wise has a terrible taste for music." _

E.B sat back down and both Emily and E.B looked into each other's eyes for a long time and soon they leaned in for a kiss but as their bunny lips were just about to connect, Fred exclaimed "_Dinner time you guys!" _

E.B and Emily sighed and walked inside but day 1 was up.

* * *

_**Hi guys! I know this may be a bit of an odd question but I am going to make a cast voice thing at the end of this story but I don't know who I should make the voice of Emily.**_

_**Can you guys come up with an idea? If you can post it in your reviews for this chapter and whichever singer and actress you know of you can post it.**_

_**Anyways I'll update soon. :)**_

_**Oh and the song is Next to you by Jordin Sparks.**_


	5. Sending the Pink Berets

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 5: Sending the Pink Berets. 

Back on Easter Island, everything was a total disaster! Eggs were scattered all over the place, Rabbits were running all over the place, machines were on fire, and both leaders were fighting in the office.

E.B's father yelled at Henry "_I dont know where your daughter is but I have got a sneaky suspicion that she ran away! What about my son!?" _

Henry shouted "_I couldn't care less where that terrible Bunny is! He is a bad influence and that is that!" _

E.B's father just shot back at him "_YOU WANT TO FIGHT!?" _

Henry yelled back while getting ready to punch E.B's father "_ALRIGHT LET'S GO!" _

Suddenly a voice yelled "_HEY!" _

Everyone stopped and froze and they looked up at the DJ's room to see Eddie holding a microphone and then he said as he walked down the stairs "_Listen, I know that you are all panicking and that you think that Easters for many years to come is going to be ruined but the thing is. We mustn't lose our heads._

_Look, I have an idea but the one thing we need is order." _

Everyone looked at Eddie as he walked towards the two leaders and he said while tweaking his glasses to fit correctly on his eyes "_Now. I suggest that we send the Pink Berets." _

E.B's father nodded. He knew that the Pink Berets were amazing at finding anyone and anything and besides, he also knew that Eddie had a shy crush on the smallest of the Pink Berets whose name is Bit.

E.B's father looked at Henry Hopper the 4th who nodded and E.B's dad said "_Alright. Eddie, get the girls and give them their mission." _

Eddie gave a salute before hopping on all fours towards the Coach of the pink Beret's and whispering in her ear.

Once Eddie was done, The trainer blew her whistle and Fluffy, Patch and Bit came in a line and stood in a salute (other than Bit who blew in her inhaler just before standing in a straight line).

Eddie smiled at Bit lovingly and Bit covered her mouth and giggled sweetly and trying to hide her shyness.

Patch stopped the romantic fluffiness when she patted her sister on the shoulder and turned her face towards the boss.

E.B's father said with a smile "_You know what to do, Girls." _

Fluffy nodded and led the girls towards the exit and they amazingly exited the Easter Factory before jumping into the portal and then Carlos said to his 3 ninja chicks

"_You must get them out of the way and stop them from finding the two rabbits because if they do, they'll ruin my master plan!" _

__The chicks nodded before following the Pink Berets into the portal.


	6. The two dates

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Hop franchise.**

_**Hop 2: A marriage arrangement.**_

Chapter 6:The two dates.

* * *

It was now reaching sunset in Hollywood and Melody was in her apartment getting dressed for her date. She wore a purple dress with pink laces, high heels, she tied her hair into a pony tail and she gave herself some makeup for her face as she was looking at her reflection in the bedroom mirror.

Once Melody was all ready, she walked out of the apartment, closed the door and locked the door behind her before walking towards Fred's house.

Meanwhile with Emily, she was also getting dressed. She had stole some clothes off of a teddy bear and she found that she looked wonderful in what she was wearing. Emily was now wearing a long dark blue dress which had went just above her big rabbit feet and she also put on a matching diamond neck less which she had found in the jewelry box and she danced a bit while brushing her fur.

Emily was feeling a warm sensation in her heart and she fluffed up her tail. Emily didn't know what this feeling was but it was very grand and it made her very happy.

With E.B, he was getting dressed. E.B had a special surprise to show Emily. One that would make Emily so happy and make his heart filled with that warm splendor feeling in his heart that he had been feeling ever since he had laid his eyes upon her.

E.B had put on a black shirt with a bow tie and he had put over a dark blue jacket over it.

E.B smiled at himself as he looked in the mirror and he thought that he looked quite dashing if he did say so himself. It was tradition that he wore this kind of thing for a meeting. It was in the Easter Bunny code and he _is _the Easter Bunny.

Fred was also in his room getting dressed. Fred was the first ever human Easter Bunny but he couldn't tell Melody that. Not now. Fred had dressed himself in a black tuxedo with a rose red bow tie and he wore matching sharp shoes which were very well polished.

Fred also combed his hair to make it look snazzy and spicy and he kind of succeeded. He smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he did look kind of dapper and quite well-suited.

He had made his hair go up in the right side of the front of his head.

Everyone was ready for their dates and E.B went to find Emily while Fred had heard a knock on the door and he went with a skip in his step to open the door for his soon Bride to be.

E.B had hopped upon the table next to the door of the bathroom and he knocked a swift 3 times before calling "Emily. I'm ready!" and a split second later, Emily opened the door and E.B stared a how beautiful she looked and her midnight blue eyes were sparkling like diamonds! Emily had also wore a knitted poncho to keep herself warm as well as her chosen attire.

E.B shook his head quickly before bowing in a gentleman kind of way and holding out a paw which Emily took and the two lovers hopped out of the door and the drummer Easter Bunny led her towards the place he wanted to take her while making sure her eyes were covered on the way.

Fred had opened the door and as he saw Melody, he took her hand and led her inside before running into the kitchen and getting the prepared meal he had cooked for both himself and her.

E.B was giggling quietly and he pulled Emily by the arms and soon he had found the destination (since he had forgot where it was) and E.B asked Emily with excitement growing in his voice "You ready?"

Emily nodded and E.B took his hands off and Emily was amazed. She saw a nice hill with a picnic blanket and there was a small drum set with a battery powered microphone and there was also a plate full of Spaghetti and meatballs with two forks set by the plates and the hill had a view of the far distance of the Hollywood sign and the sun was just setting beside it and pink clouds had surrounded the orange filled skies.

Emily was impressed. Had E.B done this all by himself?! Emily sat down on the blanket while E.B sat beside her with a romantic smirk of his rabbit muzzle.

Emily couldn't help but giggle at how sweet he looked and both the bunnies were extremely happy and suddenly E.B had remembered his original plan and he handed the female rabbit the microphone.

Emily switched the microphone on and gave E.B a look of confusion and E.B explained "I thought that if you're father never let you sing then now could be your chance to let your fur down and be who you want to be."

Emily also looked at the drums and asked "Can you also play the drums?_"_

E.B gave a sigh and asked "Don't you wanna sing?"

Emily nodded and said whilst she smugly folded her arms and eyed her counterpart cheekily "But you've heard me sing though I have never heard you play the drums."

E.B just sighed and made a decision, throwing his arms down in defeat as his ears straightened "Alright. You sing and I play."

Emily determinedly nodded in agreement and she sang _I'm Gonna love you by Jennifer Love Hewitt._

"Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees."

E.B just couldn't help but feel that her singing was wonderful and he kept his side of the promise and played the small drum set which was beside him to the song she was singing. Even, though he liked this song, it was very pretty. Especially when she sung it.

"Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned to look my way?  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes."

E.B felt that feeling again. It was pulling and tugging on his heart strings and something was telling him to kiss her but he decided to fight it but it wasn't that easy as every part of his body was daring him to do it. The young Rabbit rubbed the back of his own neck in embarrassment as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his heart.

"He showed me all new things.

The shimmer of moonbeams.  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see."

Emily of course now stood up and felt confident enough to sing her heart out and all that she had held throughout her entire childhood! This impressed E.B to no end as he gave her a romantically dazed smile. He felt his heart hammering inside his chest at that moment and every time it did, a warm feeling erupted from within it. Emily sang like an angel and there was no denying that.

"I was lost but now I'm found.  
His happiness surrounds.  
And now I find that my dreams can come true."

E.B gave his own little drum solo before Emily sang the chorus of the song. He had brought with him his Bongo drums and he _loved _to play them. It made him feel whole and it made him feel like that his ancestors before him had done the exact same thing somehow. He did indeed like drumming and wished he could do it forever.

"Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life!  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine.  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die!  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you..."

Emily had finished singing and E.B looked at his female counterpart in utter amazement as his nose twitched and so did hers as they stared at each other for a long time. It seemed like forever as they walked over towards one another as their bushy tails fluffed up and they slowly leaned towards each other as their eyes drooped. Their ears dropped down to the side of their heads in the exact same moment as they leaned towards each other and puckered their lips, preparing to make their move.

But, the two of them were horrified to see some Ninja Chick's rushing towards them. "E.B! We gotta go!" yelled Emily as she yanked on her partner's sleeve before the two ran away on all fours, retreating to Fred's house so the both of them could go and warn Fred but they didn't know that Emily had a small tracking device on the bottom of her right foot so they could be followed.

* * *

**A/n: I apologize that I took so long to update this story. I'm just so busy with my other stories and hope you can understand. Please enjoy this chapter as I hope it brings happiness for some time.**


End file.
